Ticklish
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: The teen's hand continued to caress the pale skin, fingers trailing up Byakuya's sides. The noble suddenly twitched though, moving away from the hand. This reflex continued as Ichigo's movements did, and the teen suddenly grinned. Ichigo let out a laugh. 'Who would have known that the head of the Kuchiki clan, the ever so cold and stoic Kuchiki Byakuya, is ticklish.' Two-shot.
1. Ticklish part I

**So I finally wrote for these two as well. Took me long enough. I hope I got their characters right. Especially Ichigo. He turned out to be a lot more challenging than I had expected. Weird. I tried to make things come across as normal, more everyday life. The downside to that is that things are not going to one point in particular. Or well, they are but...uhm...how do I even explain what I mean...Well nevermind that. I hope you'll enjoy this. If you come across any grammar/spelling issues, _please_ tell me so I can correct them. I read this through several times, but I always seem to miss several typos or grammar mistakes after a while, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows, gracing the room with its warmth and giving it a yellowish glow. The young orange head blinked his eyes open, before tightly shutting them again and rolling over. He let out a sound of protest, not yet willing to wake up. He collided with cold, pale skin, causing the body next to him to stir. The other male did not wake up though. The young teen let out a soft chuckle, remembering some of his more clumsy attics at night, which had rarely caused the other to wake up. Who would have known Kuchiki Byakuya could be such a log when asleep?

At that moment however, his bladder started to stir, his body aware of the fact that morning had arrived. He sat up, the silk blankets falling down to pool around his waist. He stretched his arms behind his head and moved the silk fabric aside before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and getting out. Behind him, the noble kept on sleeping, a light snore resonating through the room. Ichigo shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips while he made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he brushed his teeth, successfully getting rid of both the foul taste in his mouth and his morning breath. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun shining through the small window with one hand. He opted for going outside, but as he walked back to the bedroom and saw Byakuya still sleeping away, he decided that this day could be spent a lot better in bed, next to the noble. If he could get him awake that is. Making his way back towards the bed, he crawled back under the covers, closer to Byakuya. He lay next to the man in silence, regarding the way his back rose and fell, for the man was lying on his front, arms wrapped around a pillow. Ichigo frowned after a while though, kicking the covers away. Too warm. His actions however, caused the covers to slip lower on his lover's body as well, exposing the pale skin of his back. Ichigo allowed his eyes to trail over the noble's skin, from his neck, following his spine, to the small dip in his lower back, to where the covers rested.

''Kurosaki Ichigo…How much longer do you plan on staring at my body so shamelessly?''

Ichigo looked up in slight surprise at the words only uttered as a mumble, hazel eyes locking on half lidded grey ones. He smirked. ''For as long as I want, Byakuya...''He almost purred, causing Byakuya to let out a soft huff, closing his eyes again. Ichigo's lips curved up into a small satisfied smile as he crawled closer, nuzzling the noble's neck.

''You finished your paperwork yesterday right?''

Byakuya nodded, slightly opening his eyes again to look Ichigo in the eyes.

''And no meetings?''

''No meetings. Why so interested Kurosaki? Do you have other plans in mind?'' The noble asked, arching a slender eyebrow. Ichigo let himself fall onto his back, feigning annoyance. ''Hah? No way, I just wanted to know if I'd be spending the day alone, that's all.''

Byakuya let out a soft chuckle, stretching himself with a grace only the Kuchiki noble could.

''Very well then. Let me assure you I do not plan on leaving on your own for even an hour, nor do I intend to leave my mansion for today.'' He pushed himself up, following Ichigo's earlier actions as he made his way to the bathroom.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he lay on his back, sprawled out, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He listened to the sounds outside with content, waiting for Byakuya to return, who returned only a few minutes later. He walked up to the bed with a seemingly sleeping Ichigo, although he knew better.

"You are taking in the whole bed, Ichigo."

"You have three more." Ichigo muttered with his eyes closed, suppressing a shiver that threatened to surface at how his name rolled over the noble's tongue. Byakuya let out a sigh.

"Very well, I shall leave you to yourself then."

_I should think about my words more carefully._

''Fine, fine,'' He opened his eyes and sat up, crossing his legs.''Here, now there's room for you too." Byakuya's lips curved upward into the smallest sign of an amused smile, before he crawled back in the bed and leaned over Ichigo to reach for a stack of reports lying on the bedside table, for they could not be ignored, and did not require him leaving. The softest of smirks escaped his lips when a slight blush colored the orange head's cheeks at their sudden close proximity.

"Idiot." Ichigo muttered under his breath as Byakuya moved away from him again. They shared a comfortable silence for a while, during which Ichigo got out of bed again, and opened the sliding door leading to the noble's garden.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you plan on allowing view on this room, please put on some undergarments first. I have servants walking outside."

Ichigo snorted. "If I recall correctly, you wanted to get rid of my clothes as soon as possible last night. With quite the enthusiasm too."

He raised his hands in defense when gray eyes shot a glare at him while he searched the drawers under the bed for said clothing. "Yeah yeah, uncalled for, I know. But it's not as if you are wearing anything."

To prove his point, he pulled the covers away in one big motion, frowning as he saw that the man was, in fact, wearing underwear. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course he is." he muttered under his breath, looking up at an unfazed Byakuya. Letting out a defeated sigh, he put on minimum clothing and threw himself across the bed, his chest connecting with the noble's abdomen with the sound of skin slapping together. Byakuya let out a soft gasp at the unexpected weight knocking the air out of his lungs, and he suppressed a cough.

''What are you doing?''

Ichigo shrugged. ''It's too hot, and your skin is cool. You figure out the rest.'' He spoke, turning his head to grin at the raven haired man, who let out a small sigh. He let the boy be however, and continued to read the reports. Ichigo let out a content sigh at the feeling of the cool skin against his, his fingers toying with the wrinkled sheets and covers. They followed an invisible maze of lines, and the boy became lost in thoughts. He regarded his fingers' movements in silence, slowly drawing them closer to the pale skin. After having reached the target, he lifted his hand and spread it across the noble's lower abdomen, taut muscles flexing under the light touches. The teen's hand continued to caress the pale skin, fingers trailing up Byakuya's sides. The noble suddenly twitched though, moving away from the hand. This reflex continued as Ichigo's movements did, and the teen suddenly grinned.

''Byakuya…Are you ticklish?''

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. ''Nothing of the sort.'' He spoke, obviously lying as his body twitched again when Ichigo's fingers trailed up his side again. Ichigo let out a laugh. ''Who would have known that the head of the Kuchiki clan, the ever so cold and stoic Kuchiki Byakuya, is ticklish.''

He poked the noble in his side, letting out another laugh as taut muscles flexed and a look of shock crossed Byakuya's face.

''Stop it.''

''No way, this is too precious.''He smirked.

He sat up to straddle Byakuya's hips, now able to assault both sides of his body. The reports were dropped and pale hands shot down, taking a hold of Ichigo's wrists. He tried to push them down, while at the same time, forcing his lips to remain pursed together in a thin line. His struggles only motivated the teen though, who flashed him a grin. Byakuya shot him a glare in return, but his eyes widened and his lips parted in a gasp when the teens fingers struck a particular sensitive part of his skin. The assault continued, and the noble started to kick his legs in order to break free.

''K-Kurosaki Ichigo, I insist that you stop t-''

''What's that Byakuya? Did you just stutter?'' He smirked.

His vision suddenly blurred however, as in a split second Byakuya threw him off, pinning his arms on either side of his head to prevent them from doing any more damage to his demeanor. He narrowed his eyes in a dangerous glare.

''That glare doesn't work on me Byakuya.''

''Unfortunately.'' He muttered, casting his eyes away and frowning in annoyance.

Ichigo leaned up, brushing his lips against his pale skin, following his jaw line.

''Fine, I'll stop. Now will you let go of my arms?''

''No more of your foolish antics?'' He asked, turning his head back while trying to ignore the shivers threatening to run down his spine as Ichigo's lips drew closer to his own.

''No more antics.'' Ichigo assured, pushing himself up with his elbows when his arms were released and pressing his lips against Byakuya's. The noble allowed the action, returning the kiss with an equal eagerness. Ichigo smiled into the kiss and slung an arm around the noble's neck, effectively pulling him closer. They broke apart for air they hadn't realized they'd been holding, and Ichigo grinned at Byakuya, who let out a soft sigh, although the small glimmer in his eyes and the satisfied smile on his lips betrayed his content.

''You scattered all of the reports across the bed with your antics.'' Byakuya spoke, trying to ignore the fact that Ichigo was trying to push him down on his back.

''I wasn't the one who dropped them, you were.'' Ichigo spoke, trailing his lips up the noble's jaw line again.

''And why do you think was that?'' The noble retorted, a expression of annoyance flashing across his face, that tiny bit of proof that he had indeed been more like the younger teen on top of him when younger. Which reminded him of the fact that he should probably put an end to this. One hand settled itself on Ichigo's hips in a firm grip.''Moreover, I'd appreciate it if you could keep your hormones at bay. The servants should be preparing breakfast already and I do not wish for them to be traumatized.''

Ichigo snorted, but sat up nonetheless. ''Mood ruiner.'' He muttered under his breath, while his stomach suddenly growled at the mentioning of food. A slight blush crept across his face as Byakuya arched a slender eyebrow, and he crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact. The noble shook his head, his lips curving up into a small amused smile while he gathered the scattered reports and stacked them neatly again, before leaning back against the headboard again to continue reading.

Ichigo let himself fall back as well, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. A small snicker escaped his lips as he once more reveled in the knowledge that Byakuya was ticklish. He wondered if Rukia and Renji knew of this? It would be tempting to casually grope the noble's sides when around them for sure now. He looked at Byakuya from the corner of his eyes. There was only one thing bothering him though. While he had succeeded in drawing out a few gasps, twitches and kicks, he had yet to see how Byakuya looked when unable to stop laughing. He should find that out before anything else really.

And so, before Byakuya could react, and with a grin on his face, he launched himself at the noble again.


	2. Ticklish part II

**So here's part two! It's probably the last part. I could probably draw out a few more possibilities, but as said, drawn out. Which means it would become boring and it would lose its originality. Maybe in the future, but for now, I will change the status to complete. I hope you will enjoy this one as well. Reviews are appreciated, and again _please_ tell me if I made a mistake anywhere in any form. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well, so don't be shy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

"You're serious?"

Ichigo let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead in annoyance before looking up at his friend again." Of course I am."

Renji shook his head. "No way man. My captain will kill you if you do that, and then Senbonzakura my ass once he finds out I was aware of your plan!" Renji complained, giving their surroundings another once-over to make sure said noble wasn't anywhere near to hear them. Ichigo dismissed his protest with the waving of his hand."It'll be fine, he won't kill me, nor will he throw his flower petals at your ass. In the worst case you'll get some more paperwork."

"As if I don't have enough already! Besides, it's nice that you can touch him so freely in his mansion, apparently, but you know how he keeps a small distance between the two of you when in public." Renji pointed out, scratching the back of his neck.

"Which is why I need you to distract him! Didn't you say you didn't believe he was ticklish until you saw it with your own eyes?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Come on Pineapple head, don't back off now." Ichigo smirked, more so when his taunt worked and Renji glared at him. "Fine! But I warned you strawberry, you won't live to see another day."

Ichigo scowled momentarily at the nickname, but returned to grinning soon after. Sure he'd be in some form of trouble later, but this was just too tempting to pass up on. Still smirking, he said his goodbye to Renji, who muttered something about enjoying his last living hours to the fullest as he walked away. Ichigo shook his head, but kept grinning all the way back to the noble's mansion, his grin only widening the closer he got. He greeted the servants he passed, who all seemed uncomfortable at once, realizing that grin could only mean trouble, and although the results weren't always bad, it could very well mean extra work for them.

''Kurosaki Ichigo, your mischievous grin is as always, unsettling.'

Ichigo's grin faded for a second as he looked around to search for the source of Byakuya's voice. He forced his expression to remain neutral, and shrugged once he located the man standing in the doorway leading to one of the many rooms.

''Just teased Renji a bit, that's all.''

''I see.'' Byakuya turned around and walked deeper inside the mansion, Ichigo following suit.

''I ordered the servants to prepare us some tea, unless you would prefer those foul drinks from the human world.'' The noble spoke, slightly wrinkling his nose in disgust as memories flooded both his mind and taste buds.

Ichigo shook his head. ''No tea is fine. Do you even have a soda here though?'' He asked, slightly bewildered.

''No, but it could easily be arranged.''

Ichigo shook his head again. ''Seriously man, many people would kill for being able to live like this, minus the stupid ass rules.''

He received a glare for his last remark that Byakuya considered offensive to the Kuchiki household. He didn't say anything about it though, knowing it was futile. He gestured Ichigo to follow him again as they made their way to the dining room, where two cups of tea were neatly placed on the large dining table. Skipping ahead of the noble, Ichigo was the first to reach the table, and picked up both cups, handing on to the other male.

''Do you not want to sit down?'' Byakuya lifted his cup and sipped at the beverage.

Ichigo shook his head. ''Nah, it's way too good outside.'' He spoke, nodding his head towards the open space to their left which would allow them to visit the gardens, which he did. Byakuya followed suit in silence, almost bumping into the young teen when he suddenly halted to sit down on the wooden steps of the porch. He regarded the boy in silence, sipping at his tea. Ichigo leaned back, a content expression on his face as he enjoyed the nice weather, using Byakuya's legs as support for his back and head.

The boy blinked his eyes in what could be described as confusion. ''Oh right, Renji said he needed to ask you something before. Requested you meet him at the barracks.''

Byakuya arched a slender eyebrow, looking down at the orange head. ''Really now? He could have come with you to speak to me about it.''

Ichigo shrugged and tugged on Byakuya's haori, urging him to sit down as well. ''He was in a hurry. Besides, I doubt he wants to come here so carefully after last time. I think we traumatized him.'' He spoke, flashing Byakuya, who had sat down behind him, a slightly embarrassed grin at the…situation… that had occurred at the time.

''Hmm.'' Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, subconsciously wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist when said orange head leaned back a bit. He let out a sigh. ''Very well then, when would be the most appropriate time?''

Ichigo shrugged. ''We can easily wait a few hours.'' _Give him some more time to enjoy his living hours, as he had put it._

So that's what they did. After spending several minutes outside, the two split up. Byakuya retreated to his room for there was paperwork to be done, requesting that Ichigo would spend his time elsewhere, due to the younger male being quite _distracting _at times, causing the smallest, easily unnoticeable blush to creep on his face. Ichigo initially protested, but eventually gave in with a scowl, telling himself that it would be worth it. If not for Byakuya's response, then it would be, while he had assured nothing would happen, because of the flower petals chasing Renji's ass.

He smirked as he walked away from the room Byakuya had disappeared into, greeting the servants he passed with a smile. He walked back outside, bringing up a hand to his face to shield his eyes from the sun. He sat down on the hardwooden porch that was cast in a shadow, and leaned back against one of the pillars there. A yawn escaped his lips. This kind of weather always made him sleepy. He could easily take a nap. So that's what he did. With nothing else to do, and with the slight breeze lulling him to sleep in the warm weather, his eyes drifted closed.

He was woken some time later, by the back of a head nudging his temple. He didn't bother to look up who it was, knowing it could only be Byakuya who would try to make affectionate gestures like these look casual. The teen blinked his eyes open and leaned into the hand, his lips curving upward into a small smile as pale fingers moved up to wave through orange locks.

''If you wanted to sleep, you should have said so. I would have finished the necessary paperwork elsewhere.''

Ichigo shook his head as he stretched his arms, while at the same time grabbing on to Byakuya's haori to prevent the man from putting too much distance between them.

''It's fine, I only planned for a nap anyways.'' Suddenly, his eyes widened for a tad in realization. ''Wait, did you visit Renji by yourself already or not?''

Byakuya arched a slender eyebrow. ''No, I have not. Why?''

Ichigo shrugged, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief. ''No reason, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go for a drink sometime soon.''

Byakuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the back of Ichigo's head when said teen walked away with his arms crossed behind his head. He halted halfway, turning back a bit. ''You coming?''

The noble nodded his head and followed, placing a hand on Ichigo's lower back and lean in to brush his lips against Ichigo's temple once he caught up with him. While appreciating the gesture, Ichigo's scowl still deepened, and he narrowed his eyes in a small glare. ''You always do that before we leave your property.''

Byakuya remained silent, the only sign he heard Ichigo being the small smile playing on his lips. Ichigo scoffed. ''Asshole.'' The noble shook his head, his smile not wavering at the other's attitude.

''Let's go see what Abarai has to say.''

Ichigo nodded, forgetting his annoyance and just barely preventing a smug grin from appearing . They reached the sixth division's barracks a while after, several Shinigami bowing their heads when Byakuya passed. Not even halfway through the barracks, they bumped into Renji, quite literally on Ichigo's part. The two collided with the other's head, falling back on their behinds.

''Hey watch it pineapple head!'' Ichigo sneered, rubbing his forehead.

''Same goes for you, you-''

Byakuya coughed, gaining their attention. ''C-Captain!'' Renji called, standing up at once and obviously slightly in panic now that he couldn't back off anymore. Not with Ichigo glaring at him from the ground with a message hidden in those eyes. The orange head got up as well and walked up to behind Byakuya grudgingly, seemingly just annoyed with the redhead. He leaned against the wall with his arm crossed, regarding the scene and waiting for his chance.

''You wanted to see me, lieutenant Abarai?'' Byakuya spoke, regarding the shuffling redhead with suspicion.

''A-ah yes! Uhm...'' The redhead scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner. _Shit, what should I even do?_

''Well?'' Byakuya urged, slightly annoyed by the delay.

''R-Right, Lieutenant Ise came by earlier, in the name of the Women's association, they uh...'' He swallowed.

''Uhm, they plan on a special edition of their magazine next month, and wanted to know if you could help them with the cover by drawing that...uhm...wa…wakami-''

''The Wakame ambassador?'' Byakuya stated in question, slightly taken back a bit and forgetting all of his earlier suspicions.

''Y-Yes, that one.'' _Is he actually buying this?_ Renji wondered in shock, looking at his captain with a slightly baffled expression.

''Hmm.'' Byakuya frowned, holding his chin as thoughts flickered through his mind.

The way he put his arms up though, gave Ichigo the opportunity he had been waiting for. He had already inched closer to the noble from behind, and uncrossed his arms. With the noble now lost in thoughts, he saw his chance, and with well aimed precision, shot his hands forwards to grope at the noble's sides.

Renji watched in horror as Ichigo crept up behind his captain, but his horror turned to shock as he saw his captain's eyes widen and his back arched in a reflex. Pale lips which had previously been pursed together in a thin line popped open with a gasp, and Renji could have sworn the noble had just tried to muffle a snort of laughter. With Byakuya being Byakuya though, it lasted for only seconds, before the noble managed to push Ichigo's hands away and that cold mask was back in place. Ichigo let out a snicker, obviously very satisfied with himself as he stepped forward, unaware of the noble's reiatsu wavering dangerously. Renji's shock had already turned back into horror when his captain had recomposed himself, and the redhead bowed his head while excusing himself, before turning around and dashing back to where had originally come from.

''Renji, wait up!'' The orange head looked at his friend's disappearing form with slight surprise, scratching the back of neck in wonder. He turned around to smirk at Byakuya and apologize, but halted, now taking notice of the deadly aura surrounding the sixth division's captain. He took a step back, an unsure and nervous grin playing on his lips.

''B-Byakuya? H-hey.'' He couldn't be that mad, _right?_

The noble took a step towards him, his eyes cast in shadow. Ichigo gulped.

Well fuck.


End file.
